


Towarzystwo

by Martisz



Series: tłumaczenia STARSdidathing [25]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, Loki i Tony się przyjaźnią, M/M, Tony Stark z Asgardu, słodkie, urocze, zainspirowane artem, zauroczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martisz/pseuds/Martisz
Summary: Czasem, gdy jesteś w dołku, ludzie mogą ci pomóc poczuć się lepiej w niezwykle niespodziewany sposób.Zainspirowane fanartem Lotolle.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: tłumaczenia STARSdidathing [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654165
Kudos: 10





	Towarzystwo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Company You Keep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475979) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> STARS zobaczyła ten fanart i się nim zainspirowała - link do niego jest w tekście.

_Dlaczego oni zawsze mnie nienawidzą?_

Ta myśl krążyła po głowie Lokiego i zaprawiała jego złość gorzkim bólem i smutkiem. Skulił się na parapecie w opuszczonym korytarzu, obejmując ramionami kolana. Plecy przycisnął do szyby i rzucił kilka zaklęć, które miały powstrzymać każdego przed pojawieniem się w pobliżu.

_Dlaczego nie mogę zrobić niczego **dobrze**?_

Nie ważne, co robił, asowie przedrzeźniali go, gardzili nim, _drwili_ z niego. Pochwały Odyna były, w najlepszym przypadku, skryte w naganie i nigdy nie otrzymywał ich w zasięgu słuchu innych. Thora chwalono w każdym zakątku świata, ale jedyne, co mieli dla niego, to fałszywe uśmiechy i wymuszony śmiech.

_Dlaczego?_

Loki przycisnął czoło do kolan, kuląc się jeszcze bardziej i nie mogąc nic z tym zrobić. Dopiero, gdy usłyszał kroki, podniósł gwałtownie głowę i opuścił nogi. Szybko zmienił postawę i minę, by nie wyrażały zmartwienia, a _książęcą_ arogancję.

Mężczyzna, który wyłonił się zza zakrętu sprawił, że coś ścisnęło serce i żołądek Lokiego. Tylko dzięki latom praktyki udało mu się nie pokazać tego po sobie.

\- Loki – przywitał go z uśmiechem Anthony, a jego peleryna powiewała z każdym jego krokiem.

Wyglądał olśniewająco, jak zawsze. Do tego był nieosiągalny, a ta myśl przyniosła ze sobą ból i irytację, uczucia, które tylko przypomniały księciu, dlaczego w ogóle tam był. _Niechciany, nielubiany Loki_.

Odwrócił wzrok od Anthony’ego i wpatrzył się w podłogę.

\- Nie chcę towarzystwa.

\- Słyszałem, co się stało…

\- Nie _chcę_ towarzystwa – warknął Loki ostrym, ostrzegającym tonem, o krok od rozkazu, który zmusiłby Anthony’ego do odejścia.

Usłyszał westchnienie towarzysza i kątem oka zobaczył jak ten opiera się o ścianę obok niego.

\- Bardzo szybko zauważyłem twoje zaklęcia i odnalazłem cię tutaj – zauważył Anthony. – Możliwe, że pragniesz towarzystwa bardziej niż chcesz się do tego przyznać, mój książę.

Loki niemal się wzdrygnął. Byli przyjaciółmi od wielu dekad i as zawsze był niebezpiecznie blisko zauważenia, jak głębokie uczucie żywił do niego Loki. Książę nie mógł pozwolić mu się tego dowiedzieć.

\- Nie chcę niczyjego towarzystwa – powiedział mu niskim głosem. – Miałem już dość towarzystwa na dzisiaj. – Rzucił przyjacielowi ostre spojrzenie. – Zostaw mnie w spokoju.

Anthony spojrzał na niego ze smutkiem i to było już za wiele dla Lokiego, więc odwrócił wzrok, wpatrując się w ścianę naprzeciwko. As tylko westchnął raz jeszcze i powiedział mu delikatnie: - Nie pozwól, żeby cię to ruszało, Loki. Dla mnie zawsze będziesz oszałamiający i idealny.

Oczy Lokiego otworzyły się szeroko po tych słowach, ale stały się jeszcze szersze, gdy poczuł na swoim policzku [ drapiącą brodę i ciepłe usta](https://batwynn.tumblr.com/image/158868844057). Jego wargi rozchyliły się ze zdumienia, a policzki zarumieniły. Zdawało mu się, że serce zaraz wybije mu z piersi, bo usta Anthony’ego były przy jego skórze przez długie minuty.

Gdy się odsunął, Loki gwałtownie odwrócił głowę, widząc, jak na ustach przyjaciela wykwita malutki uśmiech, a jego oczy lśnią ciepłem. Chciał zrobić krok w tył, ale książę wyciągnął rękę i złapał go za nadgarstek, ściskając mocno i wpatrując się w niego, by odszukać odpowiedzi na swoje pytania.

Anthony tylko uśmiechnął się szerzej, ale w jego spojrzeniu pojawiło się coś jakby… nieśmiałego. Wyglądał łagodniej, ale też nerwowo, przygryzł dolną wargę i ponownie przyznał: - Dla mnie zawsze będziesz idealny, Loki.

 _Och_ \- pomyślał Loki, a jego pierś napełniła się ciepłem. Zaczął się uśmiechać i, choć był zażenowany swoją radością, starał się nie chować twarzy. Jego uścisk na rękawie Anthony’ego rozluźnił się, ale nie na tyle, by go całkowicie puścić.

\- W takim razie myślę, że możesz zostać – powiedział Anthony’emu, a w jego głosie było słychać sympatię i o wiele za dużo zadowolenia. Pociągnął lekko rękaw, chcąc, żeby towarzysz podszedł bliżej, a ten nawet nie próbował się opierać.

Z dreszczem ekscytacji i wzrastającym szczęściem Loki pozwolił Anthony’emu stanąć przed sobą, ich nogi dotykały się. Książę uniósł brodę, jego przyjaciel pochylił się i ich usta zetknęły się po raz pierwszy. To właśnie ten moment i delikatne dotknięcie jego szyi przez stojącego przed nim asa odgoniło wszelkie myśli o tym, dlaczego w ogóle się tam ukrywał.

Nagle, pełen nadziei, poczuł, że może nie jest aż tak niekochany, jak myślał.


End file.
